


Une question de principe

by lilibel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibel/pseuds/lilibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thème : Medieval<br/>pour frenchdrabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une question de principe

"Ce n'est pas un peu ... médiéval?

Harry observait l'homme qui pendait par un pied, attaché au plafond de la cave. Il était rendu muet par un sort de silence.

Il s'étonnait lui même de ne pas être plus en colére que ça.

"Voyons chaton, il a voulu nous voler.  
\- Tout de même, je ne pense pas que ce traitement soit le meilleur. La police peut être d'une plus grande utilité, non?  
\- Pfff, tu enléves tout le plaisir. Nous sommes sorciers, il est sorcier, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Et pourquoi des moldus devraient-ils intervenir?"

Harry regarda l'homme, toujours pendu par le pied, qui hurlait en silence, puis il regarda sa femme qui mordillait un ongle de façon innocente en le regardant.

"Un jour, je trouverai quelqu'un qui voudra bien te prendre en consultation. Il fera fortune."

Puis il tourna les talons et remonta au rez-de-chaussée. Le voleur de bijoux était aussi un membre de la mafia locale, recherché pour meurtre. Il ne manquerait à personne. Et si ça calmait les nerfs de Bellatrix, il voulait bien fermer les yeux.


End file.
